


The Brother Sun

by ViolaMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolaMoon/pseuds/ViolaMoon
Summary: Dennis is struggling to settle back into Hogwarts after Colin's death. An unlikely friendship helps him see a new perspective so he is able to overcome his grief. Warnings for anxiety issues, grief and opinions about life after death.
Kudos: 1





	The Brother Sun

His feet led him into the stone entrance hall and his heart beat so loudly, that Dennis was certain those around him could hear it. Despite his nerves and his apprehension, he wanted to be there. He had begged his parents to let him return. But now that he actually was back, Dennis realised it was going to be harder than he'd thought. He could see Colin everywhere and he wondered…. if he'd made a mistake.

The group of students around him were quiet; they, too, were looking around the hall. It seemed strange to think that just four months ago, a battle had taken place inside the school. It looked like nothing had happened. It didn't seem real. However, Dennis knew it had been real, the Battle had happened and he'd seen the destruction first-hand, he'd lost Colin.

'It can't be real, he has to be here somewhere,' a voice in his head said. Dennis recognised it as his own voice, his own fear feeding him lies and confusing him. He knew that Colin was dead, he had seen his body, watched it being carried into the ground by his dad and uncles. And yet, the voice was there, telling him that Colin was alive somewhere and that Hogwarts was a dangerous place.

Dennis' eyes searched for Colin amongst the older Gryffindors, around every corner, in the Gryffindor Common Room, in the Great Hall… on the grounds. Colin's absence was all-encompassing, ever-present, so much so, that he found it hard to breathe in the castle. Each day, his heart pounded in his chest, his hands sweat, and he couldn't sleep. He knew he was safe, that the Death Eaters were gone and… that Colin was gone. Rationally he knew that, but something deep inside him told him otherwise.

Dennis sat in a corner of the Gryffindor Common Room. He had been back at school less than a month and it had been a battle every single day. Every day, he watched the staircase to the boys' dormitory. It had become an after class ritual. He watched as the seventh-year boys went up to their dormitory and it confirmed for him that Colin was gone. At least for a moment, he could convince himself of the truth.

"Dennis?" a voice pulled him from his reverie. Nigel's concerned eyes looked on. "Why don't you try to sleep for a bit? I can wake you before dinner."

Dennis knew that Nigel was worried about him, he would have been if he had been in Nigel's shoes.

"No… I'm OK," Dennis said, shaking his head and pulling himself up. The voice in his head told him to lie; 'don't let anyone know what I'm thinking, they wouldn't understand'. "I am going to go get some fresh air, clear my head."

"Are you sure?" Nigel said, "I can come keep you company."

"No, it's fine, you have that essay you need to finish."

Before Nigel could convince him otherwise, Dennis left the Common Room. In his haste, he forgot his cloak. It may only have been October, but there was a nip in the air. He pulled his robes around himself as he stepped out into the crisp autumn wind. He wasn't sure where he was going; he didn't care, really, as long as it was away from the other people. Away from his memories of the Battle and the loss of his brother.

His hands shook. He wasn't sure whether it was due to the chilly air or because of what he was feeling. Either way, he needed to get away. Dennis put one foot in front of the other until he stood at the edge of the forest. He didn't dare brave the forest, not with what was inside, but something drew him to it. Dennis stared into the dark undergrowth for what seemed like an eternity until he saw a figure approaching him. The figure was twice the size of him. With the upper body of a human and the body of a horse, Dennis looked upon one of the centaurs for the second time in his time at Hogwarts.

The centaur was black-bodied, black hair flew around him with a black beard. In his hands was a bow and arrow aimed at him protectively.

"This section of the forest belongs to my tribe, young human," he warned. "You would do well to go back where you belong."

Dennis, unfazed by the arrow pointed at him, looked from the forest to the castle and back again. "I don't know where I belong, to be honest."

Dennis ran his hands through his mousy brown hair and sighed. "I thought Hogwarts was where I was supposed to belong, I am a wizard but… Colin died here…"

The centaur frowned as if annoyed that Dennis wasn't taking his leave, but lowered the bow, just a little. "Many have died at Hogwarts over the years," he said. "Many of our own kind included, by yours. Humans enter wars and do not take the guidance as ordained from above." He pointed to the sky, where the moon was becoming visible in the growing darkness.

Dennis nodded. "That is true, even in the Muggle world." He kicked a twig by his feet, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"My kinsmen pay the price and far too many innocents," the centaur said, his bow lowering even more but still primed in his hands. "Even the stars could not predict the devastation that rocked this place just a few months prior."

Dennis nodded, finding a strange comfort in his words. Maybe it was the mysterious phrases, maybe it was the wisdom that radiated off the older being. Either way, Dennis felt at ease, despite the arrow pointed loosely in his direction. A rustle came from behind, and the centaur again raised the bow, this time pointing it towards the forest. The centaur looked back at him.

"Again young one, I must ask you to leave," the centaur said. "It is growing dark and many dangers lurk in these depths."

"Can I come again?" Dennis asked. "I'll leave, I promise, but… I want to hear more about… the stars… about your predictions… anything."

"I cannot promise anything, but should the stars align… we will meet again," the centaur said, looking to the sky for a moment before giving a curt bow of his head and turning to face the forest.

Dennis too turned away towards the castle. His heart and head felt lighter, and he could push the lies away at least a little bit.

That night he slept, it was brief and full of terrors, but sleep he did. In the moments when sleep evaded him, he looked to the stars, wondering what they said, what they predicted. More than anything Dennis wished he had paid attention in Astronomy.

The next time that Dennis met the centaur was two weeks later. A letter came from his mother, full of worry for her now only child. Guilt welled up inside him until he could not sit still. His hands itched to do something. The stillness of the library—where he'd read his letter—was deafening.

"Young one, as the stars foretold, we meet again," he greeted Dennis. "You may call me Bane."

"Bane…," Dennis repeated. "I am Dennis Creevey."

"Well met," Bane nodded, and they walked away from the edge of the forest. It was late and Dennis had broken curfew to be out. But it was worth it.

Bane looked to the stars, which shone brightly on a cloudless evening. "Venus shines brightly on this night." Bane pointed toward a dim star which seemed to flash ever so slightly at them. "The maternal spirits are eager and hoping to comfort."

"The spirits?" Dennis asked, tilting his head to look up at Bane. He looked back down and pressed the letter that was folded into his pocket. "My mum wrote to me today."

"Yes, Venus requested it," Bane nodded. "Your mother calls out to you with her spirit and the stars and spirits align to deliver her message."

Venus… maternal comfort. His mum was worried about him, but that he knew. As he looked up at the planet, he could almost feel the warmth of his mother's embrace. What was it about the centaur's way of thinking that comforted him so? That made the fear stay away?

"Young one, a mother can tell when their young is hurting, even from far far away," he pointed again to the planet and Dennis swore that it blinked at him.

A silence grew between them, but this time, Dennis welcomed it. The light from Venus was unwavering in the night sky and Dennis couldn't help but wonder, did Colin feel it somewhere?

Time went on and each time Dennis felt himself faltering, he looked toward the stars. He studied star maps and soon could tell where Venus was each day. It became his anchor, his guiding light, and the fear became easier to handle. Sleep came to him more easily and the shaking grew less and less. He still felt Colin's absence, he would forever feel it, but it grew easier by day.

He met Bane again on Colin's birthday. That day nothing could soothe him. The ache grew and grew until he felt as if the castle's walls were closing in around him. Every minute, he thought Death Eaters would come out of hiding and the battle would start once more. He could barely speak for the terror in his heart, clamped his throat shut.

Before he knew it, he found himself outside the castle and moving towards the forest. As if he knew, Bane stood there waiting for him. Dennis was certain that Bane had known. He had probably read it in the stars .

"Young Dennis," Bane said, a hint of a smile upon his severe face. "The moon's position informed me of your need."

Dennis nodded, accepting the statement as truth. Everything he had seen and heard had been proven true.

They walked in silence for a moment until they reached a clearing around the back of the castle where the stars shone down clearly at them. It had become a ritual for them, they greeted each other and walked in silence before Bane told him something about what the stars, moon or planets were telling him and somehow, he knew what to say to Dennis without Dennis having to say anything to him.

This time was no different.

"A rare star makes its presence known tonight," Bane said. Dennis followed the centaur's arm and saw it, ever so faintly. It was a small star, but it glowed. In the months since he had started stargazing with Bane, he had not once seen such a star. "We centaurs call this the Brother Sun."

"Brother?" Dennis exclaimed, his head violently lifting to look at Bane.

"Yes."

"Does that mean…" he trailed off, the words didn't dare to come out. 'Colin is gone, he can't talk to me through the stars,' the fear told him and Dennis shook his head. He felt his heart race and took a deep breath to calm himself.

Bane looked at him curiously. "It does not do to dwell on your fears, young one."

Once again, Bane had seen right through him. "My brother… it's his birthday today and it makes me miss him so much," Dennis said.

"The brother star shines brightly for him, with him, it is him," Bane said with a wistful expression. "My brother is with him as well."

"Bane…" Dennis said looking to the older being and not for the first time, they connected in a way that told Dennis, he wasn't alone.

"When we leave the earthly realm, our spirits live on in the stars," Bane explained. "Through their wisdom, we live on."

For the rest of the evening, the pair stood in silence. Their eyes to the sky, they watched the Brother Sun and once and for all, their bond grew to friendship.

The school year dragged on. Each day grew easier for Dennis, he found himself talking to his friends again, doing well in his classes. The fear was pushed aside each evening as he looked towards the Brother Sun which wasn't always visible, but he knew that it was there. On the trying days, Venus was present too and Dennis found himself happy or at least, content. Dennis thought to his own upbringing where he was taught that when a loved one died, they went to heaven. It wasn't far from the truth. Maybe Colin really was out there somewhere, watching over him.

Each chance he got—homework allowing—Dennis found himself outside stargazing with Bane. Sometimes he even brought his homework with him, particularly his Astronomy homework. There, he had started to excel, no wonder. They didn't often speak, but the minor exchanges they had often involved Bane sharing the wisdom of the stars.

Xxx

"Hey Dennis," Nigel said as he ran to catch up with him after Potions ended. Dennis smiled at his friend and stopped for a moment to allow him to catch up.

"I just wanted to say that it is good having you back," Nigel said, smiling at him. Dennis looked at Nigel with a look of puzzlement. He had gone nowhere, had he?

"You seemed to be going on autopilot," Nigel explained as they headed to the Great Hall. Dennis nodded, it was true. That voice, his fear told him to hide away, to shy away from his friends and now after many meetings with Bane, Dennis felt like himself again. The voice was gone and confidence grew in its place.

"It's all thanks to Bane, one of the centaurs," Dennis said. "His belief… the centaurs' beliefs about the stars and where people go after death spoke to me. It helped me."

"Well, I'm glad," Nigel said, "I like having my friend back!" He placed his arm around Dennis jovially and Dennis couldn't help but laugh.

Colin may be dead, but he wasn't gone, and Dennis' new friendship with Bane had helped him find his way. Dennis hoped that one day, he could repay Bane for his comfort, yet he knew that the proud centaur would never accept his gratitude.

**Author's Note:**

> International Wizarding School Competition:
> 
> [School]: Ilvermorny
> 
> [Year] standing in for year 3
> 
> [Prompts]:
> 
> Main: [Plot point] Unlikely friendship
> 
> Additional: [Character] Bane, [Quote] "Of all the liars in the world, sometimes the worst are our own fears." Rudyard Kipling.
> 
> [Theme]: Spinners End—I am looking at gaining new perspectives and having a sense of belonging
> 
> [WC]: 2374
> 
> [AN]: Mentions of anxiety issues, grief, and opinions about life after death.


End file.
